I'm Here For You
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Alexis has just said no to Chazz once again, but who's there to comfort him? Atticus x Chazz


**I'm Here For You**

**Summary:** Alexis has just said no to Chazz once again, but who's there to comfort him?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, WAFF, all that good stuff. ;)

**Pairing:** Chazz x Atticus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its contents, characters, etc. They rightfully and respectively belong to the great god Rumiko Takahashi who created them and made them into what they are. *bows*

* * *

Sighing, the black-clad teen looked at the ceiling of his own dorm. He had just been turned down by Alexis, again, but he wasn't going to give up! No. Like the saying goes, when something goes wrong, try and try again...something like that anyway.

But right now, he just wanted to be alone, as usual when this happened. This had to be the fifth time she's said no, she can't keep saying it, right? One day she'll have to say yes! ...Right?

Chazz was beginning to have his doubts. She may not love him, but he loved her....right? It was why he was trying to hard to get her to be his girlfriend. He had been trying to gain her affection for weeks now to no avail. Maybe...maybe...

"Hey, Chazz," a familiar voice called. "You in here?" he asked, looking around until his eyes landed on the bed. Atticus sighed and walked over, making him comfortable on the edge of the bed beside him. "Have you been in here all day, man?"

"So what if I have?" Chazz snapped. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, not after what happened...again.

"Listen, man, you can't give up," Atticus told him reassuringly. "I know you'll gain her affection someday!"

Chazz turned on his side, crossing his arms. Atticus sighed once more, though he was slightly shocked with his friend's next sentence.

"What if I don't want her affection anymore?"

Not possible. Alexis had been the only thing on Chazz Princeton's mind for weeks now, and he was always trying to impress her, always asking her to be his girlfriend. Why would he give up? Chazz wasn't the type to give up...

"Why do you say that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She keeps turning me down, every time," Chazz said, looking up towards the object of his affection's older brother. "Everything I try to do to impress her fails, and she always says no."

"But it's not like you to give up on anything, man," Atticus commented, stating a true point.

"She's just going to keep saying no anyway, so why bother?" Chazz stated, putting his hands behind his head. Atticus sweatdropped. He did have a point there...his sister wasn't much into dating. As she said herself, she loved dueling more than anything. Like she'd ever have time for Chazz...

Atticus sighed and placed a comforting hand on Chazz's shoulder, making him blink a few times in surprise.

"Don't be so down, Chazz," Atticus told him, giving him one of his trademark grins. "What if someone likes you, and you never gave them a chance to tell you?"

Chazz blinked. Someone...liked him? Or was Atticus just saying this to make him feel better about Alexis saying no to him again?

"And who would that be?" he asked, with just a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Instead of answering him in words, Atticus decided to show him. He leaned over Chazz so that his body was covering his, this causing Chazz's eyes to widen slightly.

"A-Atticus, what are you do-" Chazz was cut off by Atticus' lips on his. His eyes widened more, and his body completely tensed.

At seeing the reaction Chazz gave to the kiss, Atticus feared rejection was in the air and pulled away, getting up to leave.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Atticus was cut off this time. Chazz tugged him back down onto the bed, bringing him down into another kiss.

"Don't tell me your sorry if you aren't," Chazz whispered when they broke the kiss for air. Atticus' arms were around Chazz's waist.

Atticus sighed. "Okay...I'm not."

"Good." Chazz finished their conversation with another kiss.

*** * *  
**

**FIN**

**A/N: **Short but sweet, and my first try at this pairing! ^.^ R&R please.


End file.
